The Wreck
by Buick Regal Racecar 56
Summary: Freakin' old story. When Chick gets wrecked, who will take his place? His daughter, Misty, that's who! And in this world of racing, there's plenty of darker things as well...
1. Prologue: The Wreck

The Wreck

Disclaimer's Note- I do not own Cars, but am willing to find a way to own Chick Hicks. I do own anyone you don't recognize.

Prologue- The Wreck 

Lightning and Chick were neck and neck on the last lap of the Cartona 500. Behind them was Dinoco's new sponsor, Tamburo Piacenza, a Ferrari. Suddenly, the Ferrari racecar caught up and hit Chick's bumper, sending the green racecar flying. Chick hit the wall hard and then went tumbling and flipping through the oncoming cars and onto the grass. Just like what had happened to The King- and the Hudson Hornet. And although Lightning was fast, he didn't get to Chick first. A pink Mustang with a number 13 did. And she had green eyes. She looked younger than Chick. But by the time Lightning got there, there was already a crowd. Soon, Mater was towing the famous racer out of the stadium to Radiator Springs. Lightning didn't see the Mustang again.

**Author's Note- Sorry for the stupid prologue- thought you guys would like an explanation. The next chapter explains nothing. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about Ferraris and I got the stupid name off my blanket. My blanket has patches on it that has words, so I used them.**


	2. Misty 'Thunder' Hicks

Chapter 1- Misty 'Thunder' Hicks

"Chick is still unconscious, Lightning. This doesn't seem too good," said the blue car. She waited in the shadows and went in as the red racecar, Lightning McQueen, and the blue car left. Then she drove in. Her dad didn't look too good. He had scratches and dents everywhere and his top was messed up and he was unconscious.

"Oh, dad, you have to be ok, please," she whispered. Suddenly, the door opened again and there was no place to hide. It was Lightning and that blue car again.

"What the heck are you doing here?" asked Lightning.

"Seeing if my dad's alright," she said. The blue car and Lightning looked surprised.

"And who exactly are you?" asked the blue car.

"The name's Misty Hicks. You can call me Thunder," she said.

"Well, I bet you know me. But this is Doc Hudson," said Lightning.

"Yeah, I know you. You're the rookie racer who called my dad Thunder. That's actually where the nickname comes from," said Misty, or Thunder.

"So, where's your mom?" asked Doc.

"I honestly don't know. I never met her," said Thunder.

"Well, you got a place to stay?" asked Lightning.

"Umm, no, I just followed you guys," said Thunder.

"Well, you can stay at the Cozy Cone Motel," suggested Lightning.

"Okay," said Thunder. She drove out to go find it.

TW

Doc and Lightning stayed in the room a little longer.

"Well, she's a lot nicer than Chick Hicks," said Lightning.

"Yeah, although it may just be an act," said Doc.

"You might be right," said Lightning.

"Oh, come on, it isn't an act. What, you think she's just like me?" asked a voice. Doc and Lightning were startled and turned around…

**Author's Note- Okay, stupid chapter. Horrible chapter ending, isn't it? We all know who spoke. Anyway, Thunder is in relation to the movie- I kind of like that name. Misty 'Thunder' Hicks has a nice ring to it. Anyway, later on, I'll have little references to Pixar, like in the movies, and references to my other Cars story, Number 53 Meets Number 95, and a reference to Don't Let Go, a Star Wars story. Maybe a few references to some stories that will exist in the future, all starring the least liked Cars character- Chick Hicks. Oh, and a TW is the different car's views. It shows where another character is thinking or something like that. Normally the first person to talk is who it is. Just to say so.  
**

**Thunder Hicks**


	3. Family Matters

Chapter 2- Family Matters

"Chick, you're awake!" said Lightning.

"Yeah, you think I'd never wake up?" said Chick.

"Of course not, just you've been unconscious since the wreck," said Lightning.

"Yeah. Darn Ferrari. Seems like they get tougher every year," said Chick.

"Well, it's good that you're up, kid," said Doc.

"Okay, who are you?" asked Chick, puzzled.

"Doctor Hudson Hornet. You can call me Doc," said Doc.

"No way! You're really the Hudson Hornet? That's so awesome!" said Chick.

"Thanks," said Doc.

"Hey, can I talk to Thunder for a minute?" asked Chick.

"I'll get her," said Lightning. A few minutes later, Misty "Thunder" Hicks drove in.

"Hey, Thunder," said Chick.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're okay!" said Misty.

"Hey, I'm not completely fixed yet, Thunder," Chick said. But he couldn't help smiling. Thunder had always been a lot like her dad- but looked like her mom. Her mom was a pink Mustang who was a year older than Chick.

(Past)

Chick knew Star wouldn't like that he'd been racing again. Especially now that their daughter was 2 years old. And he was right- as soon as he got in the house, Star was mad at him.

"What were you doing?" she asked angrily. Chick smiled at her shyly.

"I was racing," said Chick, quietly.

"Chick, I thought you promised you weren't going to race again till Misty grew up. And now you're breaking that," she said, a little bit less angrily.

"Star, what else can I do? I just can't stop racing," said Chick.

"Well, Chick, it's either that you keep on racing and I leave, or you stop racing like you promised and we stay one big happy family," said Star.

"Well, leave, then," said Chick, turning away from Star so she wouldn't see the tears.

"Fine, jerkwad!" Star yelled. She drove angrily out the door. Then Chick drove to Misty's room. She was asleep.

"It's just you and me now, kid. I'll show them all that I can take care of you- except no one can know you exist," said Chick, sadly.

(Present)

"Dad, what's wrong?" said Misty, taking Chick out of his thoughts.

"Nothing, Thunder. Nothing at all," Chick said.

**Author's Note: Later on you'll see why Star didn't want Chick to race- special reasons. Anyway, I just want you all to know, that I am in love with Chick Hicks! There, I said it. I AM A GIRL, BY THE WAY. I have a Chick Hicks green shirt, but not brown eyes. Waah! I can't look just like Chick Hicks. Okay, also, Chick, as I am making him, is a Hudson Hornet fan. So that explains why he's so excited. Get it? Good. Now I have to go find that stupid number 86 before he wrecks the house completely.  
**


	4. The Challenge

Chapter 3- The Challenge

Thunder drove out of the cone the next morning. She caught up with Lightning and a blue Porsche.

"Hi Lightning!" said Thunder.

"Hey, Thunder. Sally, this is Chick's daughter, Misty "Thunder" Hicks. Thunder, this is my wife, Sally," said Lightning.

"Nice to meet you, Thunder. You can just call me Sally," said Sally.

"Nice to meet you too, Sally. You've already figured out my nickname," said Thunder.

"Hey, we're headed to Flo's, want to come and meet everyone?" asked Lightning.

"Sure!" said Thunder. So they headed there. Everyone looked at Misty, puzzled.

"Everyone, this is Misty "Thunder" Hicks. She's Chick's daughter," said Lightning.

"Hi," said everyone.

"How about you introduce yourselves?" said Sally.

"I'm Flo," said a bluish- green car.

"My name's Ramone," said a purple car with flames.

"I'm Mater," said a rusty tow truck.

"Sarge," said an army Jeep.

"I'm Fillmore," said a Volkswagen bus.

"I'm Sheriff," said a police car.

"Lizzie," said a really old car.

"I'm Luigi, and this is Guido," said a yellow Fiat, indicating a little blue forklift.

"And, the firetruck is Red," said Sally.

"Nice to meet you all," said Thunder.

After hanging out there for a while, Doc came out to talk to Lightning and Thunder. When they were away from the crowd of cars, Doc started talking.

"He's fine and should be out today. I just have no idea how to tell him he isn't able to race anymore," said Doc.

"He isn't going to like that very much. He's been racing for, like, ever," said Thunder.

"Well, if Chick can't race, who will?" asked Lightning. There was the Cartel Cup race coming up, and Lightning knew that Chick was going to race in that.

"If he can't, then I will," said Thunder seriously. Doc and Lightning looked at each other for a minute then burst out laughing.

"Kid, you're only 13 years old. You think you can really race?" said Lightning.

"Okay, Lightning, I challenge you to a race. We'll see who's better then. Four this afternoon, any place," said Thunder. Then she drove off angrily.

TW

"You actually going to race her?" asked Doc.

"Of course! I wouldn't care if she were the worst driver ever. I'll race her," said Lightning. Doc drove off, not believing it. A race between Lightning and Thunder was sure to be a tough match.

**Author's Note- Okay, it's all right if you say it. I know, I know. You're all thinking 'Thunder should have updated this a long time ago.' So go ahead. Say it. Anyway, the next chapter might come tomorrow, or Thursday, or the day after that… anyway, I think you get the point. I will update, I promise you! Oh, I want to thank all my reviewers, whom I've named here- Life Is A Highway66, Kapricious, Lightning09, xForeignxConceptsx, and harlyteen. Since there are 7 reviews, two have reviewed twice. I thank them gratefully. Also, if you want to learn more about Misty, just ask. I'm planning a story about her childhood. Okay, that's enough- I've talked too much. I know. I'll just leave now…**

**Thunder Hicks, #86**

**Holy shoot! 533 words for this whole chapter! Not to mention the 3,073 some letters!**


	5. The Racer In Me

Chapter 4- The Racer in Me

**Author's Note- Okay, everyone, here it is. I made up a song to go with this chapter, and it will probably appear after the epilogue (and the 14th chapter). Anyway, I have a few other songs too, but this chapter's song is the only one I'll put up.**

At four that afternoon, Thunder and Lightning met at the dirt track that Lightning and Doc raced in the movie. But now, Thunder looked different. She was black with silver lightning bolts on her sides and gold 86's. At the bottom, in silver, was one word- Thunderbolt.

"Nice paint," said Lightning.

"Thanks," said Thunder. Everyone had turned up to watch. Even Chick Hicks, who had persuaded Doc to let him out to watch the race. Doc had almost not agreed, but then he did. Luigi, as usual, came out, the official race starter.

"Thunder and Lightning, start your engines," said Luigi. Both Thunder and Lightning started up.

"Okay, this race is going to be three laps," said Doc.

"Got it!" said both Thunder and Lightning.

"Ready… set… go!" shouted Luigi.

Both cars started and when the dust cleared, they saw Thunder was just barely ahead. Most were cheering for Lightning. But Chick was cheering for his daughter. They were now on the second lap, Thunder still in the lead. They rounded the course and it was the third lap- now the two cars were tied. No one noticed The King and Chick's crew chief behind the crowd. Suddenly Thunder surged ahead and- passed the finish line. All was silent as Lightning finished the lap. Then a few cars cheered.

"Good job, Thunder," said Sally.

"That was some good racing," said Flo.

"Yeah, Thunder, great job. One day, you're going to be a good racer," said Chick, driving over to his daughter.

"Thanks dad," said Thunder.

"What's this Chick? You get wrecked and suddenly you got girls racing for you?" asked a sarcastic voice. Everyone turned to see The King and Chick's crew chief, Randall Sullivan. And then all was silent.

Author's Note- Okay, okay. Not exactly best chapter in the world, but think if you were there and you saw a thirteen- year -old Mustang beat Lightning McQueen. How cool would that be? Anyway, Randall Sullivan comes from the names of two other Pixar characters- Randall Boggs and James Sullivan. Randall is my favorite, so that's where the first name comes from. And I hate Sulley- so Sullivan is the last name. I hate the crew chief because I made him a little too mean- you'll see why I say that in the next chapter. I'm making a Luigi story- no, not a Luigi and Guido slash! Luigi and- big surprise here- a purple Ferrari. A girl purple Ferrari. Anyway, the original story was actually going to be the sequel to this, but ended up as a Luigi and purple Ferrari love story. So, you get the point. Now the big mission is the title… Okay, enough rambling. Is there anyone out there who actually reads this stuff besides me? I need to stop typing now. Enough with this. I wonder if there is any chocolate in my room?

**Thunder Hicks**


	6. There Was A Reason

Chapter 5- There Was A Reason

**Author's Note- Mini Lesson for you all: this is what becomes of bored people who have nothing better to do but sit and type all afternoon long, plus stop Chick Hicks from wrecking the house. Anyway, just like the chapter title, there was a reason for this chapter coming so soon after the chapter 4- I am super bored! I hate being bored! So, sorry about any confusement this has caused you.**

Everyone drove off leaving Chick, Randall, The King, and Thunder alone.

"Randall, I don't have girls driving for me. She's my daughter," said Chick. He gave Thunder a little nudge that meant to go off with the other cars. Thunder drove off.

"She's a good racer. We saw how she won against Lightning McQueen," said The King.

"Come on, Chick. You have to come back with us for the next race," said Randall.

"I can't. I can't race anymore," said Chick.

"Why, you just going to give up like everyone in your family? Because, you know, you come from a family of quitters," said Randall sarcastically.

"No, Randall. Sometimes wrecks like the one I was in injure you badly enough so you can't do the things you love- with me it's racing," said Chick.

"Oh, good for you. Plus, this fact- were you ever going to tell anybody you had a kid? Because you never ever mentioned her before. That's kind of suspicious, Mr. I- Have- No- Secrets," said Randall sarcastically.

"I might have," said Chick, turning away.

"Randall, leave Chick alone for a while. It's his business what he tells you," said The King. Randall glared at The King and then at Chick.

"Well, you know what? I'm just going to quit! I am not going to be crew chief for some little girl I've never heard of and I am not going to get yelled at by Dinoco anymore!" shouted Randall. He drove off angrily.

"Thanks. I've been trying to get rid of him forever," said Chick.

"Does he ever stop being sarcastic or angry?" asked The King.

"No- at least I've never seen him stop," said Chick. The two laughed; Randall really was sarcastic all the time. The only time he wasn't sarcastic was when Chick won the Piston Cup.

"So, are you okay besides the fact you can't race anymore?" asked The King.

"Yeah, but it will take some time to get used to it. I've been racing for a while and I just love it," said Chick.

"Are you going to have anyone take over for you?" asked The King.

"You know, I really have no idea," said Chick.

TW

When Thunder heard her father say he had no idea if some one would race for him, she got an idea. She could race. After all, hadn't she just beaten Lightning McQueen on a dirt track? All she had to do was qualify. And then it hit her- her dad wouldn't just let her race. She was, after all, only thirteen. But, she had the heart of a racer. So she drove off, away from Radiator Springs, headed toward the qualifying rounds of the Cartel Cup race in Emeryville, California. And also, to her uncertain future.

**Author's Note- No, this is not the last chapter. Seems like it, but no. You still have 8 to go, not to mention the epilogue, the credits, and the song! (From background Chick Hicks groans) Anyway, Randall- please tell me what you thought of him. And I am going to scream if I write on more chapter today! I hate Thursdays! Anyway, Randall is a little meaner, a little more sarcastic, and a little eviler than Chick and Randall. But, hey, what can I say? I like bad guys. But, even I have to say that I hate Randall Sullivan. That's why this is the last time you'll see him mentioned (unless I forgot about a part in a future chapter…) Anyway, hopefully you all liked this extra chapter special. Please review! I need them to keep me alive!**

**Thunder Hicks**


	7. Star Hicks

Chapter 6- Star Hicks

**Author's Note- Okay, this is cool. Never made it this far with a story before without getting bored. My computer's being a slow butt son of a knife. It doesn't like me anymore. Anyway, before I bore you to death, I hope you liked the last chapter. Now, I have something for all of you- in this story, Chick has a nickname- hotshot. If you can come up with a better one, please do tell! The best one will be in the story. And your character will win a spot in one of my other stories.**

Star looked up as a black Mustang with silver lightning bolts on each side burst into the office. The Mustang also had a big gold 86 on each side, along with a single silver word- Thunderbolt. Add to that emerald green eyes and you had the complete car description.

"Is there still time to qualify?" she asked. She sounded like a female version of Chick Hicks. And that's when it hit Star- this was her daughter!

"Yes, you can go after Herbie Peyton," said Rusty Fett.

"Hey, can I speak to her a second Rusty?" asked Star.

"Yeah, Star. Just make sure you sign her in," said Rusty. Star led a puzzled Misty outside.

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Misty, did you ask your father about this?" asked Star, forgetting for a minute that Misty probably didn't even know who she was. Misty jumped out of surprise.

"How do you know me?" asked the surprised young Mustang. That was when Star realized that Misty didn't know her.

"Misty, I'm your mother. Hasn't your father ever told you about me?" asked Star.

"Every time I asked about my mom, he changed the subject," said Misty," I don't even know your name."

"Well, I'm Star Hicks. And I think that we ought to call your father and ask if this is okay," said Star.

"No, please don't!" said Misty.

"What's the number, Misty?" asked Star. Misty looked away.

"The number is 609-2006," said Misty reluctantly. Star went to the phone and dialed the number. Soon a female voice answered.

"Hello, Cozy Cone Motel, how may I help you?" asked the female voice.

"Is there a Chick Hicks there?" asked Star.

"Wait a second, let me get him," said the female. Soon she heard Chick on the other end.

"Hello?" said Chick.

"Hey, Chick," said Star.

"What the heck? How'd you get the number Star?" asked Chick, surprised.

"Your daughter gave it to me," said Star.

"Let me speak to her," said Chick. Misty drove up to the phone.

"Hi dad," said Misty.

TW

"Misty, what are you doing there?" asked Chick.

"Dad, I know you probably don't want me to, but I want to race. I can do this, you know I can. Please let me race for you," said Misty really fast. Chick was silent for a minute. She must have heard what he said to The King about not knowing if he would find someone to race for him.

"Misty, why do you want to do that?" asked Chick.

"Because you can't and I really would like to. I can do this, you know I can," said Misty.

"Misty, before I saw you beat Lightning McQueen, I wouldn't have let you do this. But, now I'll let you," said Chick.

"Really?" asked Misty.

"Really. Now, let me speak back to Star," said Chick. He heard Misty give the phone to Star.

"Hey, Chick," she said.

"Star, sign her up for qualifying. Now, don't ask me why. She beat Lightning McQueen on a dirt track and I need someone to race for me since I can't race anymore. She can do this," said Chick.

"Chick, I'll do this. But remember, she got this racing stuff from you," said Star. Then she hung up.

**Author's Note- Ah, finally chapter six is finished. Anyway, the phone number may look familiar. Guess why. It is the date Cars came out. The first number is six, which was the month. The 09 that's next was the day, June 9th. And the last four is the year, 2006. So the phone number is actually 6/09/2006. Get it? Good. Anyway, next chapter coming soon. Sorry for the delay.**


	8. Champion's Kid

Chapter 7- Champion's Kid

**Author's Note- Okay, this has been non -updated, waiting in cyberspace, and not worked on since October. Now it's back, with the next chapters the best ones of the story! I promise you, you'll love it as the rest of the adventure continues! Woohoo, it's back baby! Yeah! Ka-chicka!**

"Hello folks! I'm Darrell Cartrip here with Bob Cutlass. It looks like a big race today with two new rookies. First is the 1963 Volkswagen Beetle, Herbie Peyton. Number 53, this car turned up in the middle of nowhere and is racing today. The other rookie is Misty 'Thunder' Hicks! We all know last race that Chick Hicks was knocked out of the racing scene- and now his daughter has taken the number 86 for herself! And listen to this folks- before now, hardly anyone knew about her! She really is a mystery racer! It looks like we'll have a great race today!" said Darrell Cartrip. Down on the track, Chick was getting his crew and his daughter ready for the race.

"You race good out there, Thunder. Show 'em you're as good as any of them," said Chick.

"Got it, dad," she said, smiling.

"Just- be careful out there. It's dangerous with all of those other racecars, and- I just don't think you should do this. You might get hurt," said Chick.

"Dad, I can do this. I'm a racer, just like you," said Thunder. Suddenly, Tamburo Piacenza drove up.

"Aww, look. He's got his little bitty baby girly racing for him. What's the matter Chick? Can't race?" said Tamburo, smiling evilly.

"The reason I can't race is because of you and your stupid mean tricks, retard," said Chick.

"Chick, I'm surprised- insulting another racer. Besides, your little girl isn't going to beat me. 'Cause everyone knows that I'm the best there is," said Tamburo. Chick and Thunder both rolled their eyes.

"Oh please," muttered Chick.

"Excuse me, what was that?" asked Tamburo. Before Chick could answer, an announcement came on telling all racers to go to the starting line. Tamburo drove away, and Thunder started to. But then Chick called her back for a minute.

"Yeah dad?" asked Thunder.

"You go out there and make sure you beat that annoying retarded Ferrari, okay Thunder?" said Chick.

"You got it, dad. I'll beat him- just for you," said Thunder, grinning. Then she drove off to the starting line.

**Author's Note- Okay, anyone like that? Man! I am so glad that I am putting this chapter up. It feels good to be typing it again. So, the next chapter will probably be tonight- I hope. Anyways, what do you think will happen? Man, I love this story! Do you guys know how many times I've read it? Probably about 5! You guys are going to love this- and then, there's definitely going to be a sequel! Oh yeah!**

**Buick Regal Racecar 86**

**P.S. It feels great to type that name again…**


	9. Champion

Chapter 8- Champion

**Author's Note- Okay, I can't count. On my Microsoft Word document, this should be The Wreck8, but I thought it would be The Wreck9, because I thought the prologue was The Wreck1. I was wrong. So guess what? There is no existing file known as The Wreck7. Anyways, that was totally unnecessary, and now it's time for the next thing.**

**A special thanks to Life Is A Highway66, who was the very first person to review this when it's newest update, Chapter 7, Champion's Kid, came up. I appreciate that, especially since I've reviewed every single last chapter of both Behind the Wheel, and Carnivorous Addiction. Also since I reviewed Pleas From A Broken Heart, if that's the right title. **

"All racecars, please start your engines!" said race announcer. The track filled with the sound of the roar of engines. Down on the track, Misty grinned at herself. This was her first race; she was going to win the Cartel Cup- for her dad.

Then the race announcer waved the green flag. Cheers filled the stadium as the racers took off. Immediately, Misty was in fourth, with Lightning, Herbie, and Tamburo in front of her, Lightning in first, Tamburo in second, and Herbie in third. Misty passed the VW Bug easily and sped up to Tamburo. She grinned again.

"You ain't gonna win this race, kid," said Tamburo.

"Oh yeah? Think again, Ferrari," said Misty. She sped ahead and passed him. He looked at her in shock, slowing down for a second, then sped up again.

"You okay out there, Thunder?" asked Chick over the headset.

"I'm doing fine dad," she said.

"Okay kid. I believe in you," said Chick.

"Don't worry dad, I'll make you proud," said Misty. She sped ahead and passed Lightning. Soon there was a big wreck and Misty went to pit road for a tire change and fuel up.

"You're doing great kid. I'm proud of you," said Chick.

"Thanks, dad," said Misty, smiling.

"Now get back out there and prove that the Hicks family doesn't give up," said Chick.

"You got it," said Misty. Misty drove back out on the track. Soon, there were only three laps left, and she and Tamburo were fighting for first. He nudged her a little and she was turned backwards- then she passed him going backwards. He slowed down, shocked again, then sped up as Misty turned forwards. Then there were two laps left, Misty just barely in the lead. Then one lap, Misty gaining a ten second lead on Tamburo… first turn, second turn, only two more to go… third turn, fourth turn… she went… and… and… she had won it! She had just become the first girl in the entire history of NASCAR to win the Cartel Cup, and the first to win it at the age of thirteen.

After she had gotten her cup and the crowd of reporters had diminished, Chick drove over to his daughter.

"Great job, Thunder," said Chick.

"Y'know dad, I just proved that Thunder doesn't always come after Lightning," said Misty grinning, and making Chick laugh. Then several racers came over to her, talking to her. Chick backed away, smiling.

TW

Chick kept watching her, seeing her smiling- and happy. She was a champion now. This was so different from him winning the Piston Cup, in many ways- and he understood why now.

"Hey hotshot," said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around startled and was surprised to see Star.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Chick, surprised.

"Ah, I had to see little Misty race. See if she was as good as you," said Star.

"I thought you hated me racing because of the dangers," said Chick.

"My father died in a racing wreck- and well, I didn't want Misty to lose you if you got wrecked and died. I didn't want to lose you either. Besides, I've figured out that the Hicks family is too danged stubborn to do anything someone asks them to," said Star, smiling.

"You know, you always were the weird one. And you know, I really missed you Star," said Chick.

"I missed you too, hotshot. I guess this proves that I can't ever get you guys to give up racing," said Star.

"Yeah, Star. Hey, you want to come back to Radiator Springs with us?" asked Chick.

"Of course, hotshot. There's no place I'd rather be than with you," said Star. Then she gave him a kiss, and he sort of blushed a deeper green.

TW

Lightning watched all this, smiling. That line Misty had said- Thunder doesn't always come after Lightning- was true now. Misty, or rather, Thunder, had just beaten Lightning. And she was just a little thirteen year old Mustang. And he knew that one day, she'd most likely win a Piston Cup. He saw that Chick and another Mustang- most likely Misty's mom- were driving off toward the Radiator Springs group together, and Misty and Mater were laughing and talking. No one noticed the Dinoco blue Ferrari, watching the group with a scowl on his hood.

**Author's Note- This is so different from what I wrote, but so much better. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, I've finished the sequel to this, and if you want a sneak preview just ask! I'll let you have one. Oh, man, did I mess up! I put the chapter after this one up before this. Sorry!  
**


	10. The Final Race

Chapter 9- The Final Race

**Authors Note: Okay, I'm updating this again, which is good. Soon, all fourteen chapters and the epilogue will be up, and then I'll start the sequel to this, which is also finished. Hope I actually get some reviews for this chapter. Anyway, you'll notice that all my stories except for this one and Starts With Goodbye are gone- that way I'll only have two stories to work with. Yay! If people want a certain story back, I'll bring it back. Anyways, enjoy this chapter!**

Chick drove out to the dirt track where his daughter was just driving around. He smiled, in spite of knowing that she was 13 years old, and better at racing than he ever was. He wanted to race her just one more time… no one would know. No one was around to see this final race.

"Hey dad!" said Misty, noticing him.

"Hey, Thunder. I was just watching you," said Chick.

"Man, I wish you could race," said Misty.

"Well, no one's here, I think one more race won't hurt," said Chick, smiling slyly.

"Dad!" said Misty.

"Aw, come on. I can't help it if I love racing," said Chick, mock pouting.

"Dad, you might hurt yourself," said Misty. Chick continued pouting, and Misty rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but this is the last time. Y'know, sometimes, I think I'm in control of you, dad. You act so much like a little kid," said Misty. Chick smiled at her.

"Doesn't he always?" said a voice from behind Chick. Chick turned to see Star.

"Hi Star," said Chick.

"Hey, hotshot. Now, what's all this about a race?" asked Star.

"It's just one more race against my daughter, Star. It can't hurt me," said Chick.

"Oh, all right. But if you get hurt one little bit, don't get mad at us," said Star, rolling her eyes.

"How about just one lap dad?" said Misty.

"How about three? I don't want my very last race to be just one lap," said Chick.

"Okay, but be careful dad," said Misty. They got up to the starting line and Star said when to go. First lap, Misty was in first, Chick close behind. Then it was the second lap, and Chick was almost passing Misty. Then the last lap, and they were getting close to the finish line… Misty still in first. Then they passed the finish line, with Misty just barely ahead.

"Chick, that's your last race," said Star, sternly. Chick was a little more worn out than he had used to be after a race, but that was the only difference.

"Okay," said Chick.

"Nice race dad," said Misty.

TW

Star just looked at Chick and Misty, and she could tell exactly how much they were alike. But Misty looked like Star. Star was glad that she had come back to this family, because Chick obviously needed someone besides himself to take care of Misty sometimes. And, he'd changed in a way that was hard for Star to figure out. Of course, then again, she'd changed too. A lot more than Chick thought…

TW

Lightning had snuck down here to watch, and was surprised to see Chick and Misty racing. But he knew that Chick didn't like the news of never being able to race again. He didn't like to remember that horrible wreck that had been caused by the Ferrari. Because that would be like giving up. And giving in to how much he actually disliked the Ferrari. But there was a secret about that Ferrari that Lightning hoped no one would ever figure out. That Ferrari- Tamburo Piacenza- was Lightning's dad.

**Author's Note- Okay, this is only a little bit like the chapter I hand wrote back in October, 2006. But, I hope you enjoy it. Anyways, when I am able, both the next chapters of this and Starts With Goodbye will be on It took me only 10 minutes to type this, because I am a fast typer. I hope this chapter was a good one. Anyways, it's true- after this, Chick will not be in anymore races in this story, but in one of it's sequels, he might. I don't know- something might happen.**

**Buick Regal Racecar 86**


	11. Memories

Chapter 10- Memories

_Long time, no write. Again. I have to get better at updating this. I'm getting lots of reviews for my new stories, mainly The Absolutely True Story (6 reviews) and The Tale of Ranger (10 reviews). Anyways, hope you all like this chapter. What I forgot to say in the last chapter is that Star and Chick are still married, even though they haven't seen each other in years. So, they are still married. Sorry if you thought different._

Star was just watching the TV. She couldn't believe the news she'd just found out from Doc Hudson. It was a little weird. She knew that Chick was back outside, talking to Sarge, Fillmore, and Misty. He'd made fast friends with the Army Jeep and the VW Bus. She sighed as she looked back to the TV, where they were just talking about the horrible wreck that Chick had been in, and how his daughter had come back and beat out professional racers in a real race even though she was only thirteen years old. Star remembered that horrible wreck.

(Past)

She was watching the TV, waiting for her favorite show to come on after the race. Thank goodness that all the racers who were supposed to qualify for next week had, although Rusty still wanted her back there next week, just in case. Star felt that something was wrong as she watched the race. Chick Hicks and Lightning McQueen were fighting for first, and the new sponsor for Dinoco, a Ferrari named Tamburo Piacenza, was right behind them. Suddenly, the Ferrari sped ahead and hit Chick, sending the green racecar flying into the wall, through the oncoming racers, and ending on the dirt.

"Ow, that has to hurt folks! I don't think Chick is going to be racing for a long long time after a wreck like that!" said Darrell Cartrip.

"Maybe not ever again, Darrell," said Bob Cutlass. Star saw a little pink Mustang drive up to Chick. The Mustang also had a 13 on her side. Then a crowd of people surrounded the racer and then Star was watching a rusty tow truck towing the racer out of the stadium, followed by the red racer, Lightning McQueen. Star had been shocked by that wreck.

(Present)

Now as she remembered that, it surprised her that he could even forget it so easily. But she remembered how he'd always seemed so optimistic about everything. That is, until he'd started losing every race to The King. But, now Chick seemed to have gotten that optimism back, along with his sense of humor. Just then, she heard the door open, and turned to see Chick coming inside.

"Hey, hotshot," she said.

"Hey, Star," said Chick.

"You letting Misty talk to those two now?" said Star.

"Yeah," said Chick.

"I got some news hotshot," said Star.

"Yeah?" said Chick.

"I'm going to have a baby," said Star.

_Oh, yeah! Another surprise, courtesy of Buick Regal Racecar 86! Anyways, this is more like the story I planned. Also, this is three months after the Cartel Cup race. Everyone understand that? Good. You'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out the rest of what happens!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86 _


	12. Misty Finds Out

Chapter 11- Misty Finds Out

_Sucky chapter title, huh? Anyways, in this chapter, Misty finds out that Star is pregnant because of someone's loud mouth. CoughMaterCough Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this._

Chick drove up to Lightning later that day, who was talking to Mater. He knew that Sally had recently found out she was pregnant with twins, who were to be named Cherry and Terry. Terry was a boy, and Cherry was a girl. But, Star's news had surprised Chick, and they didn't know how to tell Misty. Lightning noticed that Chick was driving up, and drove over to Chick. Neither noticed Mater still listening, or Misty driving by.

"Hey, what's up Chick?" asked Lightning. Over the last few months, the two had put aside their differences and become friends.

"Well, I have to ask you something. You see, Star's pregnant, and me and Star don't know how to tell Misty," said Chick.

"Oh, I can see why. You know, you could-," Lightning never finished though, because Mater heard and started talking.

"Shoot! Miz Star's gonna have a baby?" yelled Mater, surprised. Chick looked like he wanted to commit suicide when they noticed that Misty was coming over.

"Huh? What's this about mom having a baby?" asked Misty. Lightning glared at Mater, and the two drove off.

"Yes, Star's pregnant Misty," said Chick. He didn't look at her. Then Star came out of seemingly came out of nowhere.

"We didn't know how you'd react to the news of a sibling, sweetheart," said Star.

"I'd love to have a little brother or sister!" said Misty excitedly. Chick felt relieved.

_Okay, stupid chapters. Okay, I'm not going to add the chapter about Chick and Star's new paint jobs, I want to get this done with! I want to get on with the next in this series! Aughh! Oh, can anyone tell I'm getting tired of this? That's why the chapter is so short!  
_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	13. Revenge of A Ferrari

Chapter 12- Revenge of A Ferrari

_Okay, this is exactly what the title says. It's a little different, and a preview into exactly how violent Tamburo Piacenza is. The next story is going to have a lot of Tamburo in it, since the next story will have his revenge._

Chick was just talking to Lightning McQueen one day when they both saw Tamburo Piacenza drive up.

"What are you doing here?" growled Chick.

"I've come to see how the pitiful baby is who can't race anymore is," said Tamburo, grinning evilly.

"Oh please," said Chick, rolling his eyes.

"I've also come to see my son again. Got a problem?" asked Tamburo. Chick looked confused, not noticing Lightning gaping beside him.

"You're son lives here?" asked Chick, still confused.

"Yes. You know him as Lightning McQueen," said Tamburo, laughing. Chick looked at Lightning surprised.

"Yes, all your friends are deceiving. How do you think I knew every move of yours on the track? Your crew chief, Randall Sullivan, was working for me," said Tamburo.

"I'm not mad at Lightning. I can tell he knew, but with a dad like you, I'd die," said Chick, growling at Tamburo.

"You stupid pathetic waste! You and McQueen have been number one for too long, and someone is going to pay!" said Tamburo. He turned as if to leave, then spotted Misty near a ravine. Chick saw him looking at her. He gasped.

"Misty, get out of the way!" he shouted. But, he knew it was useless. She couldn't hear him over Tamburo's revving engine. Chick revved his own engine, ignoring the feeling from it that he knew was telling him not to do this. He shot forward towards the Ferrari, hoping he wouldn't be going to slow and hoping Misty wouldn't be hurt.

TW

Lightning could only watch stunned as Tamburo, or rather, his father, drove toward the little Mustang at top speed. Chick raced after him, hoping not to hit Misty, and not to miss Tamburo. Lightning noticed that Chick got right in the path of the Ferrari and saw Chick close his eyes. Lightning couldn't look away; he saw that Tamburo showed no sign of slowing down. Then the two went over the ravine.

TW

Misty couldn't do anything, she was so shocked. She wasn't feeling anything, and it was like a movie as her father and the Ferrari went tumbling down the ravine. She was completely shocked. Then, the noise just stopped. It was so silent; it felt like it was smothering her.

"Dad!" she yelled. But, there was no answer. She soon found a safe way down. He wasn't looking so good. He was unconscious and barely breathing. Tamburo had somehow managed to not even get a scratch.

"I said no girl would beat me, and now I guess you both will pay," he said, glaring at her. She braced herself for the impact; the impact that never came. She opened her eyes, and noticed that Doc, The King, and Lightning were all in front of Tamburo. With an angry growl, Tamburo left, saying.

"I'll be back. I'll get my revenge on the Hicks family no matter what happens!" he said.

Doc, The King, and Lightning turned around. Misty felt a few tears slip down her hood.

"He wouldn't have been hurt if I had been in town with mom," said Misty.

"It isn't your fault, Misty," said The King. But, Misty didn't listen, and drove out of the ravine, back to the house, and up to her bedroom, where she sobbed harder than she ever had before. She sobbed for her dad, for the wrecks that had never happened to her because of his teachings, and for all the hardships she didn't know she'd suffer in the future.

_Okay, this may sound over, but it isn't! Woo-hoo, finally I'll get to the sequel! I'm tired of Misty, to tell the truth._

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	14. The End

Chapter 13- The End

_Yes, this is finally, finally the last chapter! Glory hallelujah! Then on to the sequel! After the epilogue, there is a special chapter that actually has a preview of the next story, The Past, The Present, and The Uncertain Future! Anyways, last chapter!!!!!!!_

It was the next day, and Misty, Star, and Lightning made their way to Carburetor County Hospital where Chick had been sent to. Lightning had come with them because he felt like it. When they got to the hospital, they were directed to his room. Chick was still unconscious, but at least he looked a little better. The three could still see though that Chick might be in here for awhile. That night, the nurse allowed them to stay.

Around midnight, Lightning woke up for no apparent reason. He noticed Misty and Star still asleep, but- Chick was awake!

"Hey Chick," Lightning said, talking quietly. Chick looked at Lightning.

"Oh, hey," said Chick, also talking quietly.

"You okay?" asked Lightning.

"I feel like I got hit by a freight train. Lightning, I know this is a little off subject, but why didn't you ever say Tamburo was your dad?" asked Chick. Lightning sighed.

"I hated him as my dad. He was always being mean, and he was never there. When I left home awhile back, I was hoping I'd never see him again. But, then in the races, I saw him again and didn't want to tell anyone," said Lightning.

"Wow. I'm not worried about that- I just wanted to know," said Chick.

TW

She woke up for some reason, she didn't even know why. That's when she noticed her dad was awake.

"Daddy!" she said excitedly.

"Hey, Thunder," said her dad, smiling at her.

"How are you?" asked Misty.

"I feel like I got hit by a freight train," said her dad.

"I'm sorry for everything," said Misty.

"What?" asked her dad, puzzled.

"If I hadn't have been out there, you might be okay," said Misty.

"Listen, Misty, this isn't your fault. I didn't want to get hurt, and I did this on my own," said her dad. That's when Star woke up.

TW

She yawned, and then noticed that not only were Misty and Lightning up, so was Chick. She smiled.

"Hey hotshot," she said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Stargirl," said Chick.

"How-?" said Star, never finishing.

"Don't ask. I've already been asked twice. I feel as though I got hit by a freight train, and I don't want to think I'm hearing things too many times," said Chick.

"Oh, sorry," said Star.

"You know, I did this all for you Star. And for Misty. I won't let you guys get hurt by that deranged Ferrari, no matter what," said Chick.

"I know, I know. I just… I just can't believe this would happen to you," said Star.

"Hey, I'll make it through," said Chick, "I'll make it through."

_Yippee! Now on to the epilogue and then the preview of the next story! Finally! This took forever!_

_Buick Regal Racecar 86_


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Chick Hicks got well again, but still not able to race. Let's not say he wasn't disappointed about that. His daughter, Misty, won the Piston Cup years later, when she was only 19. Six months after Chick Hicks got wrecked by the !'deranged psycho moron of a Ferrari jerkwad'!, Star had a little boy named Danny Romano Hicks. He was a Buick Regal just like his dad, and also had the same brown eyes. Sally had later had twins, Cherry and Terry McQueen. When Misty was still 13, Sheriff arrested the Delinquint Road Hazards for speeding into town. During that, Misty and Wingo fell in love, after Misty found out that Wingo wanted to race. But that's another story.

**THE END**

_Finally this is over. Not the preview. The Wreck is over. Thank you holy heck monkeys. The quote with the exclamation points next to it is in the words of Chick Hicks in the next story. Yes, I love that line. Anyways, Life Is A Highway66 came up with the name Cherry for one of the McQueen kids. Until next time, Buick Regal Racecar 86._


	16. Author's Note

Author's Note

Well, it's been quite a long time since you've seen this story on the front page of the Cars section, hasn't it? And this author, as well. Yes, I'm Buick Regal Racecar 56, previously known as Buick Regal Racecar 86, and when I was writing this story I also was Thunder Hicks and Wingo Hicks at different times.

The reason this story once again appears up here is that soon this story will become three years old. That's quite a landmark for this crap story I wrote in maybe half a week oh so long ago. So, because I'm bored, here's a few things that have changed since The Wreck came out.

1. I of course changed on number of my username... in fact, at one point I was highly considering a NEW username.

2. A website for the people of the Cars Golden Ages (you know who you are) was created.

3. Thunder Hicks, character from the sequel to this story, became the star of his own stories- a bunch of stories where Thunder is possessed.

4. Thunder Hicks also became a Transformer in the story Shadow of the Day.

5. I started writing for the Super Smash Brothers section of this site.

6. I became a fan of Transformers, Final Destination, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, Kirby, and a few other things that have slowly gone away.

7. Monkeys have started ruling the world.

Just kidding about that last one. I needed a laugh. Anyways, for those of you who've never read this story, it's crap. But, I would like some of you to read it. It's from a time not too far after Cars, when I had few OCs, crap ideas, and very unrealistic things. It features the 13 year old daughter of Chick Hicks taking over after he gets in a crash that lands him out of racing permanently. Along the way, a devious Ferrari tries to destroy what is good in Chick's life.

I know all you new people on here are gonna be like "Who is this person, what is this story? And why is she updating so late?" The reason? Because I want to. And because soon this story will be three.

For those of you who actually do decide to read the sequels, they are in my profile. The titles are The Past, The Present, And The Uncertain Future (that's on title right there) and Life Is A Highway. They are much better, feature more OCs, as well as more canon characters, and have more of a plot. So if you wanna see bomb building Buicks, vengeful Ferraris, kidnapping, a small Route 66 town with only three citizens, and so much more, read the sequels to this story. But don't forget to read this story too- otherwise, you won't know who Misty, Star, and Tamburo are. And you'll be clueless.


End file.
